


Qualifications

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Qualifications

Some nights, when it's been a long time  
coming day  
and you look so bad  
a cat wouldn't drag you home,  
I wonder what the hell we're doing here,  
buying nightmares and pain. 

God knows it's hard enough finding  
a little happiness for ourselves  
without taking on responsibility  
for the world.

The shrinks have pat answers for our kind—  
authoritarian fixation  
power complex  
ego gratification  
and a dozen other reasons  
concerning our parentage and sibling relationships—  
all of which make it clear that cops are crazy. 

But we wash away the bloodstains,  
reload the guns,  
and go back out to save mankind from  
itself. 

Ever thought how nice a padded cell might be?


End file.
